


Conversation

by Woogiegirl



Category: Half-Life, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogiegirl/pseuds/Woogiegirl
Summary: Gordon and Barney have a little chat.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Conversation

Today is January 31st, 20XX.

The weather is partly cloudy, slight breeze, low chance of rain and low humidity. 

The time is 10:30 AM.

Barney makes his way towards Dr. Freeman’s office, two small hallways and three lefts away from the Rhodes Island dormitories. He carefully holds two mugs of fresh coffee, each made exactly how the other enjoys it. If Barney makes it there quick enough, the mugs will still be billowing steam. 

Getting to the office wasn’t the difficult part, but letting Dr. Freeman know he was there, especially with his hands full with fragile items, was. Barney’s steps were quick with worry, his mind racing with various anxieties that overtook the current coffee predicament. He kept switching his thoughts back to the coffee in an attempt to ease his beating heart, but each effort proved useless. Let’s hope Dr. Freeman is free today for a little small talk. 

Barney stands in front of the office door and noticed that a sliver had been left open, just shy enough where Barney could push the door and slip right in. Yet he was far too nervous to do so. His heart slammed in his chest like he was being punched. 

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths.  _

Now, it had been quite awhile since him and Dr. Freeman have had a chance to talk one-on-one, but how much could things have changed?

In 20 years, no less. 

Surely he was the same ol’ Doc Barney had come to know and get a solid friendship out of. Surely he was. 

_ Deep breaths.  _

No point in making it all the way over here just to chicken out now. Barney’s tail frees itself from between his legs, subconsciously doing the action as a form of instinct. Coffee’s still hot, too, that’ll make for a good conversation starter. 

Without any further interruptions, Barney sidles forward, shoulder facing the cracked-open door. He pushes just barely as to not make too much of a scene, immediately eyeing Dr. Freeman at his desk looking over a few files. The good doctor looks up, intrigued but not surprised. 

“Hey Doc,” Barney greets, lifting a mug up. 

“Hello Barney,” Freeman signs, putting the papers down immediately.    
  
Barney invites himself closer to the doctor’s desk, putting both mugs of coffee and sliding the second towards Freeman. He sits himself down in the opposing desk chair and makes himself comfortable. Freeman carefully wraps his fingers around the mug’s handle, blowing away the steam simmering the edge of the ceramic. He takes a small sip. 

Barney heaves a big sigh internally, relieved that Freeman didn’t decide he would prefer to be alone. 

“Figured you’d want some coffee this morning. I dunno, seemed like a fitting day. Plus I noticed you’ve been lookin’ pretty exhausted lately,” Barney says, not making eye contact. He absently scratches his cheek. 

Was he being too forward? Too honest? Was it creepy to Freeman that he noticed the doctor’s behavior? 

“I appreciate it,” Dr. Freeman replies, taking another sip of coffee. He seems to be enjoying it enough. 

Another internal heave from Barney. 

_ Deep breaths, stay calm. _

Aside from the quiet breathing and the gentle hum of the AC, the silence was a bit awkward. Technically, Barney had a lot to talk about with Freeman, but starting such heavy topics was always so difficult. Barney swallows a bit.

“Are you ok?” Freeman asks.

Barney shoots his head up from looking at the desk edge. His tail stiffins and foot bounces. 

“Wh-yeah, I’m fine Doc,” he manages. 

“Are you sure? So much for a coffee day if you aren’t going to have any. You look like something is on your mind.” Freeman eyes him quizzically. 

Shit. So much for the breathing exercises. 

“I wouldn’t worry Doc. It’s just the usual ever since Chernobog. You’ve got a lot on your plate already,” Barney shrugs, trying to keep any level of composure. 

“Yeah it’s a lot to think about,” the doctor begins, putting his mug to the side. “The paperwork has been piling up.” 

Alright, now we’re making headway. No need to worry, just chat like you used to. 

Like you used to.

All those years ago. 

Barney’s hands clench in his lap, palms sweaty. He wipes the excess on his baggy work pants and grabs the mug. It’s lukewarm now. 

“I could help out if it’s too much,” Barney suggests between sips. 

Freeman shakes his head as he too drinks more, the bags under his eyes almost as dark as his irises. It’s no surprise the doctor’s got some heavy weights on his shoulders just as much as Barney. 

“No need,” Freeman replies, “with enough dedication I’m sure I’ll power through.” 

“You’re one hell of a trooper, huh Doc?” Barney laughs.

Freeman chuckles softly in response. He clears his throat as he sets the now empty mug aside and occupies his fingers with more paperwork. Freeman grows silent.

Barney sits across from him, mug in hand. He begins to get somewhat antsy, a bit frustrated over the sudden drop in conversation. Barney stares deep into his cold coffee, trying desperately to think of something else to say. Anything to say. This can’t be so difficult. 

“Y’know...There have been tons of new recruits today! Lots of these recent Operators have been really promisin’, Barney says, looking up at Dr. Freeman for a response. 

Freeman, instead, simply nods, eyes glossing over a sheet of paper before grabbing another. There was no doubt that he was listening, but when he was ever in the zone, he could miss a few things within a conversation. Barney knew this. He anxiously drummed his fingers along the desk. 

“Alyx and Russel have been makin’ stuff with the more, uh, technical Operators as well. I swear some of the stuff they talk about goes right over my head,” Barney laughs a bit.

Dr. Freeman only nods again, all the while his eyes locked on documents, flicking through a small stack of four with quick fingers. Barney’s drumming gets a bit quicker. 

“So much has happened,” Barney reminisces, using a hand to lean his head on, “From your rescue, to the Combine suddenly poppin’ up in the middle of Chernobog. God, Alyx was so nervous, but headstrong. She’s adapted quick.” 

At this point, Barney was practically rambling. He felt so comfortable around Freeman -around Gordon- was it okay to still call him that? That he wasn’t really watching his mouth. The topics flew from new Operators to Alyx and then to other various things like the weather or Operators’ impression of Kleiner. Gordon kept his poker face, occasionally flicking through files or chuckling at some off comment Barney made. Nothing harsh, purely out of jest. 

It was then Barney got a bit too comfortable that caused a bit of a slip up, something that could’ve been undetected, below the radar, had Dr. Freeman not shot his head up immediately, which caused Barney to stop in his tracks. 

“But, even then, you’re still the same ol’ guy after all these years....Doc?” Barney asked, suddenly nervous. 

The man ahead of him didn’t say anything at first, his brow furrowing in an unreadable expression. Freeman sighed through his nose and began to look...almost frustrated, but in a sad way. He tore his gaze away from Barney.

Barney watched as Freeman lifted his hands in an attempt to speak up, but instead left himself with hovering hands, much more visibly nervous. He clenches his hands tightly into fists and slams them onto the desk, heaving a few breaths. Freeman continually refused to look at Barney. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, this work will be left unfinished. After searching through my drafts, I actively tried to in some way complete this short ficlet, but my motivation crumbled and I couldn’t bare looking at it for too much longer.
> 
> Will I use this opportunity to shamelessly plug? Yes, indeed. Despite my loss of motivation for this piece, I still like this AU I’ve set up with Half Life and Arknights. So, if you are so inclined, please check out the blog below I’ve set up:
> 
> https://rhodesislandlog.tumblr.com/post/641580325938642944/click-clickclick-click-click-wrrrrrrr-hello


End file.
